


Ciel Spills the Tea

by Death_Kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and Elizabeth are best friends, M/M, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Elizabeth Midford, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Kitty/pseuds/Death_Kitty
Summary: I am sorry if this has bad grammar, I am copying a pasting from another document where I wrote it differently. I hope you enjoy!





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this has bad grammar, I am copying a pasting from another document where I wrote it differently. I hope you enjoy!

Ciel Phantomhive was in the bathroom, taking a bath. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and Ciel liked it that way. He didn’t want anyone seeing his feminine body as he put it. Because of this, he had learned to do some things by himself, from putting on his socks and shirt to tying his shoelaces and buttoning his vest. The only things he still let Sebastian do were put on his eyepatch and tie his bow. As Ciel was leaving the bathroom, he heard Sebastian call his name.

'Young Master!'

'Yes? I’m heading to the kitchen. What do you want?'

'Milord, it appears you have received a letter from the Mr. Trancy.'

"Alright then. Letter opener?'

Sebastian retrieves the letter opener from a nearby drawer and hands it to Ciel. Ciel opens the letter and pulls out the paper from within, reading it aloud.

'Dearest Cecil,  
Claude has informed me that him and I will be visiting your manor. We shall arrive in three days time.  
Love, Alois Trancy'

'Three days time? What’s today?'  
Ciel pauses to think. Sebastian walks over and stands close behind Ciel, waiting to provide an answer if necessary. After a brief second, Ciel looks at Sebastian, waiting for an answer.

'Today is Wednesday young master.'

'Ah yes.'

Ciel mumbles to himself while counting on his fingers.

'Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Isn’t that when Lizzy’s coming?'

'It is my lord.'

'Remind me, have I told Alois about this yet?'

Ciel gestures to his curves.

'No, young master. You haven’t.'

'Alright, I guess I’ll tell him then. If you need me, I’ll be in my study.'


	2. The Next Day and the Second Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the bad grammar I'm still copy and pasting

'Young lord!'

'What is it?'

Sebastian appears in the doorway of the study.

'You have received another letter from Mr. Trancy.'

'Oh all right. Bring it here.'

Sebastian brings Ciel the letter as Ciel reaches for a letter opener from one of his drawers. Ciel again reads the letter aloud.

'My dearest Cecil,   
we shall be arriving in two days now. You should expect one more to be coming. Also, we shall be dancing.   
Yours, Alois Trancy.'

Ciel raises his head, a look of horror on his face.

'I’m doomed!'

'What is it my lord?'

'Alois expects me to dance with him!'

'Oh no. Well we can arrange dance les-'

'No! No. No, I cannot have people watching me dance. You shall teach me, Sebastian.'

'Yes my lord.'

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to eventually put this on youtube. My youtube is iamnotcringeworthy if you want to follow me. :)


End file.
